<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leaves of the Horsebow Moon by CYRiNERiQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849475">Leaves of the Horsebow Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYRiNERiQ/pseuds/CYRiNERiQ'>CYRiNERiQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Rated T for swearing, Reminiscing, except this time after the war, just two dorks in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYRiNERiQ/pseuds/CYRiNERiQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Sylvain have been sent on a 'mission' by their former professor, Byleth, to rake up leaves on the road connecting Gautier and Fraldarius territory. They have fun, talk, reminisce about old school-time memories and confess their love for each other once again.</p><p>This time, however, it's without the burdens of war and death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leaves of the Horsebow Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really love sylvix and their dynamic... a bit short but i hope you'll like it!</p><p>vague spoilers for felix and lysithea's C support, spoilers up to the timeskip (missions are mentioned)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shit!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud thumping noise resounded through the air, followed by a grunt and a groan. Felix’s hair fluttered in the breeze as a whirlwind of leaves passed both him and the redhead on the floor. Sylvain was lying on his side, directly in the center of the path the two were situated on. “Sylvain,” Felix began, turning to look down upon the mess of dirt, dust, stone and leaves Sylvain had become. “What the fuck were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another groan escaped the man in question’s lips. “Shit, Felix.” He began to collect himself up off the ground, grimacing at the state of his clothes. “I didn’t realise how much of a bad idea that would be.” Sylvain earned a scoff from the almost spotless man beside him, a clear contrast to Sylvain’s dirtied figure. He turned his head away, another gust of wind causing Sylvain’s vision to be hindered by his ever-growing red hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even after the war, you’re still a damned nuthead,” Felix stated. There was no malevolence to his words, though. More than two decades of experience had Sylvain on the ball knowing if Felix really meant anything he said. The majority of his words were all bark and no bite, he had noticed. But that only really applied to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them locked gazes for a few moments, before Sylvain averted his eyes to the late afternoon sun. “Heh, you really haven’t changed, have you?” Felix glared at him, crossing his arms indignantly. “Look at you even now, giving me that same look as you did a decade ago. Goddess, do you remember our time at Garreg Mach? It was funny how you deflected almost everything I said. Your relationships with the rest of the Blue Lions were incredibly amusing... Lysithea even forced you to eat cake. The first time she asked you, you gave it to me! The cake was heavenly, though... I’m so sorry you missed out, Fe.” The last sentence was drawled out, absolutely laced in sarcasm. Sylvain continued to prattle on about their memories during their time at Garreg Mach, in which Felix just stood there and listened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Felix said. He had interrupted Sylvain who was in the midst of recounting a story of Byleth giving him a tube of unused lipstick, stating they ‘had found Felix first and was going to ask him to give it to me, but decided you would get too flustered about it and storm through the entire monastery to drop kick me’. “Do you remember the promise we made as children?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sylvain was taken aback by the sudden question. Normally, Sylvain would be the one asking Felix that. The promise had not been brought up in such a way since the war, where the two of them desperately confessed their love for each other on the brink of death. Only when Mercedes had arrived hurriedly to heal them had they stopped holding hands and giving intimate touches which were unfortunately covered in blood and bruises.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sylvain was caught midway through his reminiscence when Felix cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, Sylvain?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man in question blinked twice, and relaxed his posture a bit. “Well, yeah, of course I do, Fe. I was the one asking you about the promise during our time in the war...” A soft breeze flew past the two while the sun dipped down, casting a beautiful golden light onto them. Sylvain had only just noticed how late it was; how long was he talking for?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two men had been assigned to rake the leaves on the main path from Fraldarius to Gautier territory. Such a thing was completely pointless, as the wind would most definitely just blow more leaves onto the path, anyway. It was the beginning of the Horsebow Moon, signalling the time for harvests to begin. Felix was almost entirely certain they had been sent on this ‘mission’ to give their former professor Byleth a break. They had been most clearly irritated at the couple’s bickering, deciding that sending them away for a week or so was the best way to get some resemblance of peace and quiet. The amount of solace Byleth had received during their time as a professor at the monastery was complete chaos; lost items in any and every place, the absurd missions, Miklan and his bandits running rampant, and Flayn’s kidnapping. Byleth’s quiet time was incredibly important to them after the war, to make up for the shenanigans which had left them tired and utterly exhausted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix felt his face heat up slightly at the remembrance of Sylvain’s constant teasing. “I’m glad you do,” he said while turning away even more. Sylvain had no clue what his partner was getting at, but nudged at him to continue whatever his thoughts were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C'mon, Felix. I know there's more to what you've just said."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah." Felix paused, slightly hesitant to go on. "Well, I was thinking. During the war, during that one time..." he trailed off, extremely cautious of his next words. "When we almost died, I mean. Before you say anything about how we promised never to bring it up again, I think it's important for me to mention this; our lives after the war weren't unaffected because of it." Sylvain was silent in agreement and intent on listening. "I just keep on thinking how we clung to each other, saying 'I love you' in as many ways possible. I wish we could start over. Not that I want to take back my words, of course, but starting over in the form of redoing that same sentiment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Except this time, we don't need the burden of war or the threat of death looming over us." Felix averted his eyes. He was afraid of Sylvain's response. Nothing could come out of trudging up their worst memory together, and he expected to be shut down because of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sylvain stood there, silent as ever. The redhead knew if he didn't say something soon, Felix would go through that horrible chain of thoughts which would, no matter what, lead to the phrase 'he hates me'. When Felix turned to face him, their gazes snapped together like magnets and the pools of chestnut he was staring into glossed over. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hundreds, possibly even thousands of words and phrases flashed through Sylvain's brain, all of which were denied and tossed into the metaphorical trash. Nothing could express the multitude of emotions running rampant inside of him, let alone words. He was foolish to try and say something to Felix in the first place; anything attempted would result in a lack of conveyance in feelings. If words weren't any good, then there was only one thing to do</span> <span class="s2">. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix's short, erratic breaths were cut short as Sylvain tugged on his collar and pulled their lips together. The two had kissed before, but this... This was something completely different. Both of their worlds had stopped completely, senses rendered useless apart from the way their bodies interacted with each other in perfect harmony.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two only pulled apart when Sylvain felt something wet cling to his cheek. Felix was running out of breath, and crying because of it. As they broke the kiss, all the shorter man could hear was his own pounding heartbeat and the pair's heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you, Felix."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shit," Felix breathed. "I love you too, Sylvain."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix and Sylvain merely stood there for some time, illuminated by the rapidly setting sun. It was almost nighttime, and they had to get back to their respective homes. Neither of them wanted that, though, so they settled on going back to Fraldarius territory due to it being closer to the capital of Faerghus, Fhirdiad. Light conversation occurred on the journey back (which was on horse; walking would take far too long). Everything finally felt in place once again, with no burdens or lies to carry anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soft clip-clop of the horses' hooves was oddly soothing. So soothing, in fact, that Sylvain almost fell off his horse in drowsiness. Felix helped him up onto his own horse, and the feeling of Sylvain's arms around his chest was so sweet, he couldn't help but have a smile creep up his face. With the couple now on one horse, Felix had less to worry about. Neither of the horses would go astray, and they could enjoy the night air together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two talked, but not as animatedly as before. Sylvain was tired, and in that tiredness did something slip out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know, Fe, Byleth was really pretty. If it weren't for you, I'd most likely still be trying to get with her." A giggle escaped from the drowsy mouth. "Ah, whatever. There's no point in thinking about a future without you. A future without you means a future without me, yeah? We stay together. Always.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ooh it's getting too deep for sleepy ol' me..." Felix listened intently to what Sylvain said and hung onto every word, spoken or unspoken. He never realised how much his partner cared for him, and it felt stupid that he had ignored and dismissed any and all displays of affection. Felix was lost in thought, but was perfectly aware of Sylvain's rambling. Regardless, he said what he had been meaning to say for quite a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you, Syl."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know that, sweetheart. You don't need to tell me." Felix could feel the blush rising on his and Sylvain's cheeks, as well as the smile against his back. The redhead stayed silent, anticipating a response from his lover. When none came out, he shut his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of being loved, once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I say it because I need to make up for all the times I was an idiot, okay? I love you. More than I can ever express." Sylvain was already asleep by then. But it didn't matter, because Felix had already said what he wanted Sylvain to hear. Three, unavoidably deciding words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I love you.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>